


Party Plans

by Writer75



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Drinking, F/M, Longing, Party, Smut, reader POV, recliner sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 16:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14429676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer75/pseuds/Writer75
Summary: A party at the bunker give you the chance to show the angel what you have felt since the first time you met.





	Party Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little smutty drabble inspired by the idea of a Winchester party mentioned in 13x19.

A party at the bunker? This was a first. But what Mary Winchester wants she gets, and what she wanted was to have a birthday party for the son she never got to throw one for. Mary had asked you to stay this past last month after pairing up for a vamp hunt in Missouri, not only to help her with the party plans, but also to work as a dispatcher for some hunters she was working with, including her and her boys. Although computers had kinda made this type of job somewhat obsolete, Mary still preferred the a more personal...analog approach to hunting. Sure, you had to answer calls day and night, do research, but not coming home covered in ghoul was a perk; and so was getting to spend the day with the angel, Castiel.

“Sam! Happy Birthday!” you said with a smile, giving him a hug.  
“Thank you. Wow. Look at you!”  
“Yeah. Well, I can’t wear this to work, it’s for special occasions...and this is definitely one.”  
“Can I get you a drink?” he asked.  
“Sure.” As Sam walked away, Dean approached, looking dapper with his signature sinful grin on his face, “Are you the stripper?”  
“Shut up." nudging your elbow in to his gut.  
He smiled, putting his arm around your waist and taking a sip of his beer.  
“This is nice huh? For Sammy.”  
“It really is. Your mom, she did a hell of a job. Sam approached the both of you with a tray of numerous tiny cups.  
“Oh no. No! No!” you protested, shaking your head.  
“Oh yes!” Dean exclaimed, releasing your waist to hand you a cup and taking one for himself.  
“Come on! It’s my birthday.” Sam exclaimed. Taking a sniff at the cup, you felt your eyes burn at the intensity of the alcohol content.  
“To Sammy!” Dean announced.  
You wish you could say it was just one...but that is not the Winchester way. Drinking is noble work, competitive like a sport. Even though you could keep up with them, you had a mission to complete, and this liquid courage would help.“Guys. Where's Cas?”  
Both shrugged, looking around for a moment, when Dean got a weird smirk on his face.  
“What?” you asked.  
“Cas huh?"  
“Dean.” Sam instinctively scolded him, before turning to see your face starting to match your new scarlet colored dress. “Wait. Are you?”  
Your silence was deafening.  
“Oh my god you are!” Sam exclaimed.  
“Shut up.”  
Their ridiculous grins got bigger.  
“I hate you guys.”  
“OH come on!” Dean exclaimed. As you walked away, they shouted out helpful tips about “using protection” and that “he thinks it means his angel blade!” You held up my middle finger, as you made your way through the crowd, before greeting a few guests, then grabbing another drink and heading to Dean’s man cave to hide. As you opened the door, you noticed the flickering of a television in the room, and the silhouette of your favorite seraph.“Cas what are you doing in here? Why aren’t you out enjoying the party?” you asked turning on the lamp.  
“It’s very loud.”  
“Yeah well, that’s what parties are. You’re going to miss the girl jumping out of the cake.”  
“What girl? Won’t that ruin the cake?”  
“Kidding Cas.” you said, setting your beer down on the end table.  
“You look nice. I like that color…” he began, but you couldn’t take anymore pleasant banter at that moment; it was now or never. Straddling his lap on the overstuffed recliner, you silenced his next sure to be sweet compliment with your tongue, hungrily nipping at his bottom lip, as you ran your fingers through that mane of hair. Gripping a handful of it at the nape of his neck, and giving it a bit of tug, you swirled your tongue possessively around his before giving it a playful suck. “I’m...sorry. I have wanted to do that since we first met.”  
“You did?” he asked, pupils blown with lust.  
“MmmHmm.” you added, as you began to unbutton his shirt, pulling it from his waistband before running your hands over his chest. He groaned as you felt his clothed erection, twitch between you legs.  
“I need you Cas.” Hands shaking, you pulled clumsily at his belt, unfastened his pants. He reached behind you, unzipping your dress to your waist, freeing your arms. His hands moved over your now exposed breasts, before replacing them with his ravenous mouth. Reaching down between the both of you, he grabbed hold of his cock, stroking it gently, pushing your soaked through panties aside, before lining up the tip with your entrance. “Castiel please!” you begged. Lifting you upwards, he entered you, slowly, hissing your name as he allowed you time to adjust to his ample size. His name fell from your lips, over and over again as he began to thrust upwards, filling you. Each kiss, the feel of his touch, the taste of his skin, and each deep thrust pushed you to the edge in what felt like only seconds. A cry escaped your throat as you squeezed down around him in absolute pleasure. With his face pressed against your shoulder, and your fingers digging in to his, you could feel a second one already building. He cursed as you felt his thrusts start to falter. “Yes Cas! Yes. Come with me!” The angel obliged, his warm release filling you as you both rode out your orgasms together. He laid back the recliner, allowing you room to collapse on to him, his cock still buried inside you. “Are you ok?” He asked kissing you a top your head, his hands tracing your spine.  
“Yes. More than o.k.” you responded. With every bit of energy you had left, you lifted your head off his chest, and kissed him, softly, revealing that rarely seen, but beautiful smile of his.  
“Y/N?”  
“Yeah Cas?”  
“THAT was what I have wanted to do since we first met.”


End file.
